Secrets
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Barbara has a secret she can't tell her friends for fear they'd laugh at her. Dick keeps a secret from Bruce about how he feels after the exersize. To become who they were again, they must except what is a part of them over Christmas Break. T for Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! Barbara GordonX Dick Grayson! Works for me!**

**I own no YJ**

* * *

><p>"Barbara! legs a 90 degree angle!" My teacher called in a scoulding tone<p>

"Yes Mrs. Polvinski!" I said straightening my posture.

"Much better, you all have the makings of the lead roll but you must have her grace and pride, so continue to practice girls" She said dismissing us. I sighed and walked over to my bag removing my ballet shoes, I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked out of the studio pulling the hood of my sweatshirt over to hide my face. If Dick ever found out about me taking ballet, he'd die of laughter! I sighed and continued home and my daddy greeted me

"How was dance?" He asked and I beamed

"Charming as ever! Mrs. Polvinski is getting us prepped for tryouts" I said tossing my bag into my room and proceeding to the kitchen

"Glad to hear your enjoying something you said you'd never do" He said smirking

"Daddy!" I said giggling, and I opened the cupboard

"Well you said you'd never do it and now your all excited about getting the lead roll" He said sitting down at the table.

"As long as Richard doesn't find out, sheesh I'd never hear the end of it! For Bruce Wayne's son he not very humble" I said handing him a plate

"He's young, only 13 and I would bet you he has a crush on you just like every other boy" He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, he's annoying and obnoxious when he wants to be" I said dumping the pasta inta boiling water.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Wally Shouted jabbing a finger at me<p>

"I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" He jeered and I glared from behind my sunglasses

"You picked a map with no hiding spots" I growled and he smirked

"Duh! You camp more than anybody!" He said triumphantly

"Okay let's do the next round in the artic, see how long you last then" I retorted and he gulped feeling my icy stare.

"Nah I'm bored of this game now, let's play something else!" he suggested, I stood

"Nevermind, I'm going home, see ya KF" I said grabbing my bag

"See ya Rob" He called after, I stopped.

"Oh and..." I walked over and hit the eject on the Rbox 350 and took out my game, WF5.

"AH COME ON I NEED PRACTICE!" He cried and I smirked

"My game, my rules, I payed for WarFare 5 and I'm taking it home" I said walking to the teleporter. I stepped into Gotham form a phone booth and I shoved my game into my bag and made my way to Wayne Manor, I glanced at a dance studio 'Mrs. Polvinski's Gotham Bittys, Mrs. Polvinski's Gotham Battys' I smirked and passed the sign and looked at the age groups 'Bittys 5-10, Battys 10-18' I shake my head and continue my walk. I get home around 6:45 pm and I've missed dinner,

"Dick" Bruce calls from the study, I froze Bruce sounded irritated and I walked into the study

"I asked you to be home by 5 so we could have dinner" He said sending me a blunt stare

"Lost track of time I guess" I replied.

"Dick, I wanted you to be home so we could have dinner as a family and discuss how things are in school and you disobeyed and had me worried" He gestured for me to sit down. I sat in a chair across from him

"Sorry Bruce" I said quietly, things hadn't been quite right after that training session...I was a bit more distant from Bruce than normal.

"So how was school?" He asked and I shrugged

"It was okay" I said biting my lip

"Your grades have improved since..." He stopped and huffed

"Can you please talk to me about how your doing, 'It was okay' doesn't tell me much" He said trying to joke.

"Your the detective you figure it out" I muttered standing up, he stood as well and I sulked off to my room. I shut the door and tossed the game on the dresser with my t.v and Rbox 350 on it, I didn't feel like playing anymore. I fell back onto my bed and sighed, then pulled my bag over and took out my math homework, I and looked at what should be simple math and it was but...I couldn't focus so I tossed it aside in frustration and rolled over to face the wide panel window of my room. I watched lazily which was very out of character for me, suddenly a white snow flake twirled past my window follwed by hundreds more, I stood and walked over to my window and grinned, something I haven't done in awhile. It was so pretty, amazing the weather in Gotham can go from chilly enoguh to wear a sweatshirt or jacket to coat weather in a matter of hours, I walked away from the window and pulled out a thicker black jacket to wear over my sweatshirt and sat down on my bed tempted to pull out my library book, the 4th book in the Ericken books, 'Legacy' I decided against it and crossed my legs turning on the T.V. and channel surfed until a movie I had liked when I was a kid came on.

I dozed off in the first few minutes of the movie and woke up suddenly and watched the credits roll and switched the T.V. off and turned off the light not bothering with changing out of my clothes.

I woke up to see snow and frost covering my window, it being the first few days of december I wasn't suprised at how much snow there was. I slid from my bed and changed clothes and manuvered down stairs and glanced at Alfred and had already guessed school was cancelled,

"Cancelled?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he nodded and handed me a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast.

"My guess is Bruce is at work?" I asked spooning it and watching it fall back into the bowl

"Yes, so eat up, there's about 3 feet of snow out there and usually your dying to do something with it" He said smirking. I finished breakfast quickly and pulled on my coat and hat and grabbed a pair of gloves. I stepped outside and shivered allowing the fog of my breath to wade out into the open air, I then pulled on my gloves and jumped into a snow drift thinking of building a fort with a ball of snow hit me in the side of my head, I glared at the red head hiding behind a tree. I rushed forward throwing one at her and she giggled and retreated behind a snow drift, I made a big ball and waited when she suddenly tackled me and the ball landed beside my head.

"Morning Dick" She said smiling her breath smelled of minty toothpaste and her breakfast, which smelled fruity.

"Morning Barbara" I replied averting her gaze

"Let me guess, building a fort?" She asked rolling over to make a snow angel.

"Yep" I replied mimicking her, she sat up and helped me out of my snow angel to examine our handy work, she bit her lip and carefully conneted the angels by placing the tip of her boot on each angel's hand and made it look like they were holding hands. I rolled my eyes and she suddenly raced away

"FORT BUILDING CONTEST!" She shouted and dived into the snow to begin work. I smirked

"Your on!" I said rushing to my side of the yard careful not to trample the snow angels.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Review please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Look at all the reviews! And sorry I changed the title, Secrets just sounded better**

**I own no YJ**

* * *

><p>"YOUR GOING DOWN GRAYSON!" I shouted from inside my fort complete was a outer wall...Dick's was practicallyan igloo with a outer wall and 'mortar'. I waited for his reply when suddenly he appeared in my hole entrace and tossed a ball of snow at me, I blocked and rushed out screaming<p>

"MY FORT HAS BEEN OVER RUN!" he grabbed my legs and I fell face first into the snow.

"I WIN!" He exclaimed and I rolled over pinning him in the snow

"Not quite" and I gripped snow pulling the hem of his coat and sweatshirt, and t-shirt up exposing bare flash and shoved snow down his shirt, he squealed rolling over desperatly trying to get it out of his shirt and failing,

"IT'S SO FRICKIN' COLD!" He shouted twitching around trying to get the cold substance away from his skin. I giggled and he glared cheeks a bright red from the cold...or embarassment.

"Geez Barbara way to pull the advantage I can't do that!" He complained looking away at some snow drift,

"Why? Oh yeah because I'm a young lady!" I giggled taunting him and he tackled me

"Lady or not, I still win at building forts!" He jeered smirking and I bucked him off and ran back to my fort and he chased after me when Alfred stepped out

"Lunch is ready Master Dick" he said noticing Barbara and nodded

"I'm glad I decided soup was a good option guessing a certain girl might come over" He said and we walked inside snow plopping onto the floor.

"Quickly get out of those coats and let them dry, I'll get lunch ready" He said and walked into the kitchen, Dick pulled off his gloves and hat the unsipped his coat and pulled it off and sighed setting it on the hook and sliding his shoes off and shakes his head letting the excess snow on his body fly off and walked briskly into the kitchen and grinned at me before entering. I removed my outer clothing until my jeans, black sweater, and rainbow fuzzy socks were left, well that and my under garments. I walked into the kitchen and grinned breathing in the smell of warm chicken soup, I took the bowl Alfred offered and sat down across from Dick and grinned

"I propose a treaty, let us work together and-" I said and then added my best Penguin voice and continued

"DESTROY BRUCE WAYNE!" I shouted and raised my fist and Dick smiled, a real smile with teeth ever since the exercise. I beamed at him and he took another bite

"I provide the protection, you make the snow balls?" He asked smirking

"Deal" I said shaking hands with him and we ate the rest of our lunch and went to the closet when Alfred called

"No more plotting or building until they're dry, I don't want you to to catch cold" He said walking out with hot chocolate. Dick looked upset for a moment and I whispered

"Don't worry surprise attacks in the dark are alot better" I took a mug and plopped down on the couch while Dick grabbed the remote and flipped through channels and stopped at Cartoon Inter-Connected Channel, which was showing the Christmas special of 'The grim adventures of Milly and Bandy'. I rolled my eyes when a grin tugged at his lips on a most stupid part and then after awhile I realized he was asleep on his end of the couch, I poked him and looked at the clock and gasped. Practice! I need to practice! I stood and covered Dick up and ran to the closet pulling on my coat and boots, and whatever else I had worn, I ran across the yard. I'd promised daddy that I'd come home around 3 to show him my tryout routine, I got home at a quater to 4 and my dad looked up from the T.V.

"Hey sweety, how was playing in the snow?" he asked smiling

"Good, Dick and me had a snow fort fight, made snow angels and stuff like that" I said grabbing my ballet shoes from my room. I slipped them on and walked into the living room and he paused the T.V.

"Okay sweety go ahead" He said grinning and I bowed and stood on tip toes then twirling to the left and arched my back backwards bringing my right arm in and letting my left stretch outward. I swung in and pulled my left leg into a 90 degree angle and tilted my head up. I went through the rest and ended with another bow only it was more graceful and elaborate. He clapped and stood hugging me

"I'm so proud of you!" He took my hands in his and beamed, I smiled happily.

* * *

><p>I woke with start sitting up panting, I gripped my shoulders shivering even though I had a blanket on, Bruce was sitting next to me with a worried look. I immediatly tried to stop the shivering and he glared<p>

"Something wrong?" He asked and I shake my head

"Nothings wrong just startled" I said looking away. He frowns and I stand up

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the T.V.

"8:15 pm you've been asleep for a few hours, why does it matter?" He asked standing.

"Nothing" I mumbled storming off to my room, I slammed the door and slid to the floor shaking holding back tears, another nightmare. Another Nightmare! I thought they were over! I shivered sniffling and wiping my nose on my sleeve and stood grabbing some pajamas and heading for the bathroom to take a hot shower, I rushed out passing Bruce and slammed the door behind me and sighed. I turned on the water and cleaned myself up, when I had finished I decided I might as well eat a snack before starting the night shift so I went down stairs and made a sandwich, eating quickly before proceeding to the Batcave. Bruce was facing the computer and I looked over his shoulder

"Nothing going on?" I asked he shook his head,

"Something isn't right, on night's like this you normally see people heading for homeless shelters or bon fires, 1 out of every 4 homeless people is proceeding to a factory on the harbor, Penguin's also been out of Arkham for 2 weeks missing...I wonder..." He trailed off and I sat down glaring at the screen.

"Computer! Find me all relations the suspects have in common or have in common with Penguin" He said standing

"Should I come with?" I asked. He turned

"No, I'll be fine tonight. Get some rest" He said pulling his mask over his face and jumping into the Bat Mobile,

"Whatever floats your boat" I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I update!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I was taking a short break for awhile, needed to watch some inspiring Batman episdoes...a movie or two...annnnnnd Research some stuff so now here is chapter 3**

**I own no YJ**

* * *

><p>I rolled over and clicked off the alarm and sat up grinning, tryouts were today! I slid from my covers and walked to the kitchen and made myself breakfast and sat down to eat, my uniform was on the bathroom door. I just had to get through school and rush on over, I was so excited! I got dressed and walked to the bus stop, I saw Dick waiting at the school when the bus pulled up, he smiled when I got off.<p>

"Morning!" I said cheerfully, he grinned softly and I noted he looked tired.

"Morning" He replied slowly and I knew right then it was gonna be a bad day...for him at least. Dick started to walk and I followed him, he seemed out of it,

"Hey...you up for some serious snow fight tonight?" I asked, he shrugged

"Maybe, I'll think about it" He said as the bell rang. I frowned and walked to history alone, my friends had been else where while I had followed Dick prying to find out what was wrong. I felt impatient so the day went slowly, lunch came and went and I saw Dick in math class still out of it. I met him after school and waited for his answer

"No thanks, I have some calculus needing to be solved" He said walking away. I rushed home grabbing my dance bag and dropping my back pack, I ran to the studio and changed lining up with the other girls.

"Okay girls, show me why you want to be the lead part" Mrs. Polvinski said and the first girl started, I waited and finally my turn came. I stepped out and the room was just me, I began and she watched with a smirk, I bowed and she clapped

"Very good Barbara, excellent foot work" She said waving me on. I felt releaved and shook excitedly. We waited and she came back to us,

"Okay girls, I have decided for the main role...to be posted tomorrow. Have a nice night" She said walking away

"WHAT!" one girl demanded and she chuckled

"I'm kidding, the main role is Barbara Gordon" She said beaming. I gaped and with held my scream of joy until I got home startling my dad

"I GOT THE PART!" I cried hugging him while jumping up and down. He grinned and I squealed

"I think tonight we should get pizza!" He said smiling

"Tony's?" I asked and he nodded

"YES!" I cried hugging him again.

* * *

><p>I sighed and roled over, I had finished my homework an hour ago and got up. I bundled up and went out side and built a snow man, I made it to where it lookedlike it was standing on it's head and I sighed.<p>

"Playing in the snow is a lot more fun when your playing with someone else" I muttered when a snow ball collided with the back of my head, I thought it was Barbara but it was Alfred telling me to come inside.

"I'll be right there" I called. I rushed over and went inside, Bruce was at the table...for once. I sat down and began to eat when he said

"I heard you punch a student today" I froze and put down my fork

"Hopeing to avoid this topic but yes, I punched a student today" I said frowning.

"Richard why?" He asked glaring

"The guy was being a jerk, I punched him to make him stop messing with m-" I stopped and Bruce instanly darkened

"He was bullying you waxn't he?" He demanded.

"Not entirely, more like messing with me, a joke" I said quickly and he stood

"What did he do?" He demanded

"He dumped my bag out and took my bag while one of his friends got me to say uncle before I could get the bag back, I punch his face in when he wouldn't give it back" I replied. Bruce got up

"I'm calling you school and those boys will be put in detention" He said growling

"Oh come on don't do that!" I groaned

"Be glad I'm not having them expelled" He hissed and I fell silent. Arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere, I finished eating and got up

"I have some work to finish" I said excusing myself from the table and disappearing upstairs. I turned on my T.V. when Alfred came in

"Your needed in the batcave" He said and I dashed past him and rushed in ready to go

"What's up?" I asked and Bruce nodded at the screen

"Bank robbery, Joker's behind it" He said getting into the batmobile, I nodded and got in. Finally something to do, better than staying at the mansion. We turned a corner and saw the Joker standing on the steps of the bank as his goons loaded the loot, I jumped out glaring and Batman jumped up and slammed one goon into another. I threw a batarang knocking one down and Batman went for the Joker, I turned and froze noticing the bomb plating 10 ft from my position, 10 seconds were left on the timer.

"BATMAN!" I shouted running towards it and accesing my computer

"HACK FASTER!" I growled as my hacker tried to access past it's firewalls.

"DAMMIT!" I looked at the timer 5 seconds left, I braced for the explosion when it activated I cringed but nothing happened. Suddenly gas erupted from it and I put a breather on, I looked at Batman who crushed the filters and turned to the Joker laughing with blood dripping from his mouth and nose. At least it was something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to took so long to update<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating!**

**I don't Own YJ**

* * *

><p>I twirled and bent backwards, Mrs. Polvenski lifted my arm higher and smirked<p>

"More graceful, if you want the part you must be like water, constantly flowing" She said and I sighed starightening

"I know...but I'm worried about a friend of mine, he's been acting strange" I muttered and she smiled lightly

"I can see that, you have a frown on your face when you smile while dancing" she said smiling softly. I looked down and she sighed

"I expect you to practice longer tomorrow, go ahead and talk to your friend" she said dismissing me. I ran out of the room removing my shoes and dressing quickly. I ran down the street and suddenly I slammed into who I was looking for

"Dick!" I said surprised

"Hey Babs, What's up?" He asked sleepily

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Going to make a phone call" he said rubbing his eyes under his sun glasses.

"Oh, so I was actually going to look for you I need to talk with you" I said and his phone beeped

"Make it quick KF is eager to kick my butt at Warfare right now" he said putting his phone away

"Oh...okay...well I wanted to ask what wrong? Your sleepy and you seem to be distracted so what's wrong?" I asked and he frowned

"That's my secret, I can't tell you because you'll tell Wayne" He replied rather angrily

"No I won't" I protested and he laughed

"Yeah right! I doubt you could keep a secret from him" He spat and I clenched my fists

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours" I said and he glared removing his glasses

"Babs were in High School...not Elementry" He growled and walked around me. I turned and stared in shock, I glared

"FINE YOU STUPID JERK!" I shouted storming home, I opened the door and tossed my bag down

"STUPID LITTLE- GRRRR!" I slammed the can of tuna fish on the counter and drained it.

"I try to be nice and kind and all I get is 'were in high school now' STUPID JERK!" I toss the tuna into a bowl and begin to mix in ingredients. My dad walked in and I crushed the can and tossed it in the trash

"JERK!" I snarled and My dad back away.

"So I'm guessing Dick ticked you off?" He asked and I whipped around

"I try to be nice and ask what's wrong and he blows up about it!" I snapped and my dad smiled ruffling my hair

"Keep trying, he's young and somethings bothering him, I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said and I sniffled tearing up

"I'm worried about him, I don't wnat him doing anything foolish" I said crying. He hugged me and I sobbed.

* * *

><p>I glared at Wally, he grinned<p>

"I won again!" He cried and I stood.

"I'm done, I need to be back Bats chewed me out for being late" I growled and walked to the teleporter

"Wait up dude, what's your proble-"

"I don't have a problem! Just enjoy the game! Have fun Killing a bunch of A-holes while I'm gone!" I snapped and walked into the teleporter and Wally gaped.

"Dude what's bugging you?" He asked and I glared I opened and nothing came out and I stepped out into Gotham. I gritted my teeth as Alfred pulled up

"Late again Master Richard" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Bruce having a fit again?" I growled and Alfred looked at me worried.

"Everything alrigh-"

"EVERYTHING IS FINE! WHY DO PEOPLE CONSTANTLY ASK IF I'M OKAY" I asked tears burning my eyes, Alfred heard my voice crack and I coughed to mask the hurt. He looks back as we pull into Wayne Manor and I stormed inside and shoved past Bruce

"Richard get back here!" He demanded and I slammed my door shut and coughed heavily. I held back a sob and gripped my shoulders feeling the sob building up and I gritted my teeth biting my tongue and flopped onto my bed and curled up into a ball, I looked at my nightstand and pulled the drawer back and pullled out a pill bottle, sleep medication...I put it back and rolled over. I sat up as my door opened and Bruce glared at me

"We need to talk" He said sternly and I grinned

"About what! School? Loved it!, My social life? It's fine! My classes? Whelmed!" I snapped and he glared

"Dick what's wrong, Alfred is noticing and so am I" He said and I rolled his eyes. I stood and walked over

"I'm just a little tired nothing new so if you would please get out of my room so I may get some sleep!" I slammed the door in his face and turned around leaning on it

"I sound like a spoiled brat" I muttered to myself. I got off the door and get dressed for bed, I popped two pills in my mouth and swallowed sliding under the covers and a forced drug induced sleep came over me. I woke up to my alarm clock and grinned, no nightmares! I went to get up when I noticed I was strapped down and I froze as familiar faces came into view, they each looked sinister and each held some sort of sharp object. I screamed sitting upright and gasped for air looking around...I groaned I hadn't even been asleep for 5 hours and I had already woken up breaking the drugs hold of me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed, I won't fall asleep for another 2 hours, this shouldn't be that big of a deal I'm used to all nighters but...not getting actual sleep when I do sleep isn't working out for me. I need some sleep.


End file.
